What does your heart tell you?
by Kitserix
Summary: The story of a young woman's journey as she faces tragedy,hardship,pain and above all love. Watch her as she grows to love one man. with two strong men after her young heart who will she truly fall for in the end? oc/oc/oc love triangle
1. Preview Chapter 1

_-_ Hello everyone! I've in a foul writer's block for weeks, but now i hope with this story i kick it in the ass. As all of you do not know i a HUGE 'Lord of the Rings' fan. This idea came to me years ago but now im finally putting it into text form. This will be a mix of the movies (mainly) but it will have elements of the books (such a the dates and some events). It will also have alot of Elvish in it, because of the female lead speaking to Aragorn and evles. The female lead is a character of my own creation, Elenwe (age 19)meaning 'Star' in Elvish. She is half Elven, and was found as a babe by Aragorn on November 5, 2999 of the Third Age. Her parents were cut down by orcs, she never knew them. Aragorn and Arwen are the only parents she knows. If it was not for Lord Elrond Elenwe would have been left at a village to be raised, but he saw that she was special. Not just because she was of his kin, but that he saw in a vision, of a strong young women. He, along with Arwen convinced Aragorn to raise her as his own. By then he had already gotten attached to the child, she had become his star. So he named her 'Elenwe'. Then there is Amaldon (his name meaning 'Gentle'), a young man (age 23) of Gondor. A common boy of no royal blood, the son of a Tavern maiden and a Gondorian Soldier. He is Elenwe's love interest, He leaves Gondor to acompany his Captian to Rivendell (Its not hard to guess who his captian is) And that is he meets the Fair Elenwe. Then we have our rival in love, Wulf (age 24). A young and handsome rider of Rohan. Wulf hates all Gondorians, for he sees that Gondor turn their backs on Rohan, and Amaldon gets most of the hatred for being a Gondorian. Poor Elenwe is trapped in her affections for both of these hunks of Middle-Earth. One being the gentle and passionate Gondorian soldier, Amaldon, and the other being the angery and hateful Rider of Rohan, Wulf. Who will win Elenwe?-

I will try my very hardest to make Elenwe not a Mary-Sue. And i will take help from anyone can give me.

Im very excited about this story because LOTR is one of my ultimate favorite stories (beside Phantom of the Opera)

So please Read and Comment!

_'Italic _- means Flashback scene'

_Prologue _

_-November 5, 2999 of the Third Age-_

_Aragorn atop his mount, staring over at the horizion as the sun started to set casting colors of red and orange over the blue skies of Middle-Earth. A small smile spread over his dirt smeared face, 'How long will the sunsets last after the Shadow of the Dark covers the world?' he thought to himself letting out a sorrowful sigh casting his eyes toward the ground. _


	2. Chapter 1 : Prolouge

_Hey everyone so ive havent really updated on this fic much because of how bad it was. So ive decided to move things around and edited the hell out of this and add more detail where its needed! Thanks to the Hobbit being UTTERLY AMAZING in my eyes, i might be doing a Hobbit fic but im not sure who to do it with! Kili? Thorin? D: I'm thinking more Kili because damit he was cute as hell!~ lol_

_Okay so tell me what you all think about the edited chapters! _

So please Read and Comment!

'Italic - means Flashback scene'

* * *

_Prologue_

_-November 5, 2999 of the Third Age-_

_Aragorn sat atop his mount, staring over at the horizion as the sun started to set casting colors of red, orange and golden over the blue skies of Middle-Earth. A small smile spread over his dirt smeared face, 'How long will the sunsets last after the Shadow of the Dark covers the world?' he thought to himself letting out a sorrowful sigh casting his eyes toward the ground. The west wind blow, making his dark wavey mane whip around his strong features, along with the wind came a pericing scream of a woman. Aragorn's head snapped in the direction of the scream, turning his sted and raced off in the direction it came from. As he neared the scream became louder and another voice joined it. It was a man's voice, and from what he could tell it was of an elf man. The elven man looked to be from Lothlorien, his armor and weapons far more beautiful and elegant then that of Mirkwood or Rivendell. He saw the elven man standing infront of a wounded woman, blood ran from her shoulder and stomach as she cradled a small bundle in her weak pale arms. Her elven lover stood infront of her in a battle stance anger shown on his flawless face like the fire from a dragon's mouth._

_Aragorn watched as the elf was surrounded by a very small band of orcs. He saw the elf lunge at the nearest orc that came near the woman. A battle cry erupted from the elfs' thoart as he sliced at the orc with his elven blade with vigor. The slow orc was cut down quickly, he soon attacked the next two orcs that attacked him as he dodged the first orc. The other orc took its chance and sliced the elf in the left side. The elf gave a grunt of pain as he grabbed his side as blood ran through his pale fingers and down his left leg. The woman quickly looked up at him with tears in her crystel blue eyes. The elf looked back at her with a sad expression as he lunged at the orcs again a new found strength pouring from his viens as he swung his mighty sword at orcs who dare come near him. Aragorn could do nothing but watch as the elf fought off the orcs with grace. Only to be wounded greatly from them yet again, the elf fell to his knees infront of the human woman who had fall over during the battle. He saw the elfs face twist from the pain of his wounded as well as the lose of his lover. He heard the elf whisper a pray for his loves soul as he leaned over to kiss her brow one last time. He then saw tears in the elven man's eyes as he caressed the bundle in the dead woman's arms softly before he too fell over._

_Aragorn nudged his horse closer to the couple, he stared down at the bodies who now lay dead. His mind wandered back to Arwen...Was this to be thier fate as well? To die at eachothers side? As his mind wandered the many situations that could befall him and lady elven love as a small soft cry came that cut through his thoughts like a sharp dagger. His gaze went to the bundle in the dead woman's arms. Aragorn dismounted his horse and walked slowly toward the bodies. He kneeled down saying a short pray before reaching for the wiggling bundle. As he pulled back the old woren blacket he saw the face of a small baby who rubbed it's face in frustartion. He looked wide eyed at the baby, the child couldnt be much older than a few months old. He reached over gently picking up the child, he ajusted the babe in his arms to sheild it with his cloak. He soon found out that the sweet faced child was a girl with fair skin, her mothers eyes and her fathers jet black hair with her small slightly pointed ears. The girl snuggled into the warmth of his body and cooed as she stared at him. As he looked down at her, he didnt know how or why but he felt a pull ... a drive to protect this small halfbreed. He stood up and walked back to his horse who had started to graze at the surrounding grass, he called to it in the elven tounge as it trotted over to him and nuzzled his cheek. He smiled at his loving sted and swiftly mounted careful not to startle or harm the babe._

_It has been many years since Aragorn found the small babe, the road home to Rivendell was a hard one. He nearly lost the child to illness along the way. He had stayed up for many nights to make sure she lived. During that time he grew close to the little girl, something about her made him feel at ease with the world around him, atleast for a short time. It warmed his heart to see the child lived through the nights in the woods. But he knew once he reached Rivendell he'd have to give her up to a family who would take care of her. But once he was home, he couldnt bring himself to do so. For days he had planned to give her to Lord Elrond to give her to a good family. After days of being with the child Arwen couldnt bare to give her up, she begged Aragorn to keep the child, assuring they could raise her. When Lord Elrond heard his daughter beg to keep the child he adviced Aragorn to not give up the child as well. For the child was meant to be with him, he then told Aragorn about his vision about the babe he had one evening. He saw her growing up to be strong and beautiful. So it has been 18 years since that day and the babe grew up to be a brave and beautiful young woman, just like Lord Elrond saw. For her bright smile and eyes she was named Elenwe which meant 'Star' in the elvish tounge. For she eyes shined brighter then any star in the sky to Aragorn and Arwen who had become like her parents. But the world grows darker now and soon everyone will be put to the test. For a storm is come, a storm that could destroy everthing and everyone they hold dear to them._

* * *

Well what do you all think? please be honest PM or comment! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: Star in his heart

Here's the edited chapter 2!~ I thought this story needed a good editing...It was lacking in most parts so i wanted to fix that! I hope you all enjoy it.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!~ Reviews are love and i take them to heart. If you wish to give me pointers or ideas im very willing to listen! Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2: Tel'elen e'ho ur (The star in his heart)

Elenwe sighed as she sat in one of the many gozibos in Rivendell, the book in her hands now bored her to no end. Arwen had left to go find Aragorn 2 days ago and hadnt let Elenwe go with her, saying it was too dangoreus for her to go. She argued of course, saying she as good as any man in Rivendell and all Arwen did was smile at her and agreed but forbid her from go because Aragorn couldnt bare the idea of lossing his Little Star. At that Elenwe agreed to stay, she sighed tossing the book onto the nearest couch and laid down one hand lazily on her forehead and the other on her flat stomach. She slowly drifted off softly thanking of her father and where he might be. She shut her eyes for what seem like a few mintues when shouts rang out waking her, making her bolt up in surprise. She looked around swiftly, she got up quickly picking up her skirts and ran toward the shouts. She soon saw Arwen speeding by her on the white horse, Elenwe turned and ran after her shouting to her, " _Naneth! Naneth!_*" She ran after Arwen as fast as her feet would take her. She soon ended up at Lord Elrond's library, she saw Arwen had dismounted and past what looked like a small child to her father speaking quick elvish to him as he rushed away with the small figure. Elenwe ran again and called to Arwen once more,

"_Naneth_!" She called to Arwen who turned around quickly as Elenwe ran into her mother's open arms. She looked up at her mother and asked "_Amin estela atar varna_?*" Her blue eyes stared at Arwen as she smiled at her child and nodded, making Elenwe smiled and hug her again tightly.

Soon after that, Elenwe found out that the figure that was carried off was no child but a Hobbit of the Shine. She soon became curious about him, she wanted to ask Old Bilbo if he knew the young hobbit. But she never did, she was too worried about Aragorn. She waited at the gates to Rivendell for her father, Arwen had told her they were not far behind her and that he had 3 more hobbits with him. For 2 more days she waited until she finally saw the face she had longed to see for many weeks. When she saw his face she smiled brightly and shouted at the top of her lungs and ran out to meet him.

"_Atar_!" She shouted to get Aragorn's attendtion. She didnt stop running until she colided with him, nearly knocking him over. Aragorn held her close to his body whispering into her hair that he was alright. She looked up at him with tears in her bright eyes as she spoke. "_Amin gorga i' Nazgul harwa lle_*"

Aragorn smiled down at his child bring up his hand to stroke her hair to sooth her tears. "_Gorga il mela_*" He smiled as he looked toward the 3 hobbits that stood to the side watching the scene before them. Elenwe smiled at them as she gave a gracful bow and greeted them politely. The two youngest hobbits, Merry and Pippin were in awe as they greeted her clumsily. The third, Samwise blushed as he met her, she greeted them with a kiss on the brow as she led them through the gates of Rivendell. After sometime and many servings of food later the hobbits were happy and ready to see the elven city they heard only from Bilbo's stories. Sam asked about the young hobbit named Frodo who had been hurt. Elewne afford to take him to him, Sam smiled and nodded quickly thanking her as she led him to Elrond's study, where she left him. Soon after she returned to the dinning hall where Merry and Pippin still were. She sat down next to them and smiled, not soon after she did Merry spoke up.

"So how do you know Strider?" He asked with a smile stuffing his face with the sweet elven food, Elenwe smiled back at him.

"He is my father, Merry." She said as she reached for a peice of honey bread. Pippin looked at her slightly shocked and spoke loudly.

"He never said he had a daugther!" Elenwe laughed covering her mouth as she chewed her food.

"And nor would he. Why would he tell a stranger if he had a family." She giggled as Pippin nodded. She liked these hobbits, she felt happy energy from them. After sometime of joking and chating endlessly with the young halfling about life in the Shine a screech of an egale came from outside, shaking Elenwe from her thoughts as she and the hobbits ran to the windows to see a giant egale land in the courtyard. A lone figure dismounted the great bird shakily, Elenwe gasped covering her mouth when the rider came into view.

"Gandalf!" Merry and Pippin shouted as they saw elves swarm to the old wizards aid. The three soon ran out just as Aragorn took hold of the old man as support so he could walk. Elenwe rushed over to help as well. She told the hobbits to stay back and out of the way.

"Dear Gandalf. What happened to you?" She asked in a sad voice looking over the wounded wizard. He scoffed and looked at the young elf, "Not to worry my dear, i'll be fine. but i must speak with Lord Elrond as soon as possible." Elenwe nodded.

"The lord is busy healing young Frodo at the moment. " Gandalf stopped and looked at her in shock.

"What happened to him? Is he alright?"

"I know not, Gandalf. All i know is he was stabbed by the Witch-King..." Elenwe said in a soft voice as she saw sadness rush over the old wizards face. She turned to a few elves and spoke quickly to them as the lead Gandalf to Lord Elrond. She sighed as Merry and Pippin stood by her taking hold of her skirts.

"Frodo is going to be alright, isnt he?" Pippin asked sadly, tears coming to his eyes. Merry buried his face into her skirt fold and lightly sobbed. she patted them both on the head and spoke softly.

"He will be alright. I can feel it. He will wake very soon youll see." She said as she looked over at Aragorn who nodded, agreeing with her. It would be soon that young Frodo Baggins of Hobbitin would wake up and start the journey of a life time.

* * *

And chapter 2 is DONE! please give you views on it! Id love to hear them! In a few chapters we will meet one of the male love interests! :D

Elvish phases:

_Naneth - Mother_

_Atar - Father_

_amin estela atar varna - I hope father is well_

_amin gorga i' Nazgul harwa lle - I feared that Nazgul had hurt you_

_gorga il mela - Fear not love_


End file.
